


Wot in Marriage Proposition

by LinellC



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Both characters are aged appropriately, Could possibly be General audience rated, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female pronouns for Pidge, Might make a second chapter, Pidge is 27 while Shiro is 29, i'm not great at tags, old people amiright?, poor shiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinellC/pseuds/LinellC
Summary: Shiro and Pidge, dating for two years. Maybe Pidge just wants more.. hint hint wink wink Shiro.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this is my first voltron fanfic lol ;; I don't know how to do titles and summaries so please don't mind the awkwardness.

As soon as the door of the small apartment was shut, hands were already entangled in dark raven hair. The muted sounds of groans elicited from the small body underneath only to entice Shiro who was over her. Soon Pidge pulled away, a smitten look on her face and an ever growing swarm of butterflies in her gut. 

Calloused hands lethargically caressed Pidge's face as she looked to her boyfriend of two years. No words were needed, as they stared at one another confessing their love all over again. 

This time Shiro made the move, pushing Pidge gently against the door of their apartment. Pressing his lips against hers, sweet and gentle. He always touched Pidge with the utmost care and appreciation. 

Pidge complied wholeheartedly, smiling into the gentle kiss. Shiro, who started it, soon seperated himself from the woman who he found quite addicting. 

"I know this isn't as romantic.."He chuckled nervously and got down on one knee,"but I really couldn't wait any longer." 

"O-Oh my god, Shiro, you can't be serio-"Pidge was about to start only to look down and realize what her boyfriend was actually doing. 

"Huh?"Shiro looked up confused, his hands om the untied laces that were bothering him to no extent. Pidge's cheeks grew to a slight tint, embarrassed at her thoughts. 

"What the hell,"She groaned to herself and walked off.

Shiro watched his girlfriend walk off, confused at what he did wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

After weeks had passed from the one mishap, Shiro still had yet to actually get what happened. He only assumed it was because his attention averted to his shoelaces instead of pleasing Pidge. Unfortunately that wasn't the case.

Pidge was desperately trying to clue the male on what she actually wanted. Like for instance, when the two of them were out shopping at the mall, Pidge had stopped at the window of a jeweler shop. Looking into the window, she exclaimed,"Wow, would you look at all these engagement rings," making sure to emphasize on engagement. 

Shiro had found this odd. Pidge wasn't a jewelery wearer and he knew this from their first anniversary. Why would Pidge want a ring then? Shiro scoffed lightly and looked at the shiny display of silver and golden rings. "They all seem a bit too bling for you.. Don't you prefer necklaces anyways?" 

Pidge didn't answer the question and just continued onwards. 

That wasn't the only time she tried. It was movie night and the two of them were situated snug on the couch. Pidge’s legs draped across the lap of her boyfriend and the two watched a cheesy romance movie. Since Shiro had declined the idea of taking a shot at every cliche, they instead made fun of it.

By the end of the movie a wedding was played out, showing each happy end to each character. “God that was so cheesy,”Shiro laughed, running a hand on Pidge's legs as he watched the ending credits slowly go up the screen while pop music plays. 

Pidge shrugged, popping some popcorn in her mouth, “We sure would be drunk by now,” She joked and then tried one more time at hinting, “You know, I kind of liked the wedding scene. It was pretty cool.” 

“I wouldn't say it was cool, especially with those God-awful bridesmaid dresses.”

“Well I know for sure my bridesmaids would wear something kickass, maybe with a black or green color palette,”Pidge smiled sweetly, hoping he noticed it was their favorite colors. 

Shiro stayed quiet, his face evident that he was thinking about it. A few seconds passed and Shiro spoke up, “Those would be very cool dresses, but I can't see you as a wedding person.”

“Well I've been thinking about it lately,” Pidge replied, getting up off the couch to get the remote and remove the disc before it went through all the credits. 

“Oh yeah? Why is that, is Keith and Lance finally getting hitched? Damn, took them forever,” Shiro thought aloud, leaning back into the couch and picking up the bowl of popcorn left on the cushion. 

Pidge wanted so badly just to yell at Shiro, tell him ‘GOD DAMMIT, I WANT TO MARRY YOU, OPEN YOUR FUCKING EYES,’ possibly with a bit more swearing, but she needed to be calm. Soon Shiro will understand what she wants.. maybe.. hopefully, oh what is she saying, he'll never get it. 

“No, I don't even want to know what type of color scheme those two would choose,”Pidge replied calmly, even though she was screaming internally. 

Eventually, the conversation would go on about different things Keith and Lance would have in their weddings and who would be in it. It would go on like this for days, Pidge desperately trying to make Shiro see eye-to-eye with her, and poor old Shiro having no way to understand what she wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not so great at writing these two agh. Any criticism would be appreciated! ♥︎

**Author's Note:**

> Tada! Thanks for reading, if you want me to continue on just tell me! Critique is always welcomed too :)


End file.
